


Not Again ::Sequel to And Again::

by nekluvshp



Series: Face Down Universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Love, M/M, MM, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Oral, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp
Summary: At sixteen, Harry and Draco's son, Scorpius, is growing into a young man. Maybe a little too fast.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Original Character(s)
Series: Face Down Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20780
Kudos: 65
Collections: Harry Potter FFs





	1. Chapter 1

“Remember, they can’t get married until I come back from going potty.” Emma stated as she pointed at the half dressed dolls that were being set up in a mock wedding.

“I know.” Lily replied to her twin. “Hurry up so we can play already!” She picked up a doll and began dressing it.

Emma rushed out of the room and toward the bathroom door on the left. The door was closed though and she was about to go use the one downstairs when she heard the unmistakable sound of someone being sick.

Taking a closer look at the door, the seven year old saw that it wasn’t shut all the way. She tiptoed forward and peeked through the crack to see Scorpius bent over the toilet. His hair was sticking to his face and his lack of a shirt revealed that he was shiny with sweat. He also appeared to be shaking.

Just as the blonde girl was about to push the door open, Scorpius brought his arms up to rest on the toilet seat and began sobbing into them. The sight scared Emma. She’d seen any and all emotions from the sulky teen but she’d never seen him outright cry before.

“Scorpius?” Emma said softly as she pushed the door open. The dark-haired boy’s entire body stiffened before he jerked toward the doorway to see who had called his name.

Despite the fact that he was a boy, Scorpius grabbed a nearby towel to cover his naked torso as he exclaimed, “Lily! What do you want?”

Ordinarily, the little girl would have taken offense at the use of her twin’s name, but with how upset her brother was, she ignored it. “Are you ok, Scorpius?” She quietly asked as she stepped a little closer.

Scorpius only seemed to back away. “I’m fine, Emma.” He replied as he wiped his eyes with his free hand. “I think I just ate something that was bad.”

“Do you want me to tell Daddy?” Emma whispered nervously.

“No!” The older boy nearly yelled and then forced a small smile. “I probably just needed to get it out. I feel better already.”

Emma was still unsure but she smiled back anyway before running forward and giving him a hug. Scorpius returned the gesture. “I hope you feel better soon.” She said when she pulled back.

“Yeah, me too.”

When Emma went back to their room, Lily was impatiently undressing and redressing the Barbie dolls. “You were gone forever, Emma!” She shouted exasperatedly.

“I’m sorry.” Emma said. “But I gotta go talk to Daddy. I’ll play later.” She then turned back into the hallway.

Lily got up and ran to the door. “I didn’t wanna play with you anyway.” She said in a snotty tone and stuck her tongue out at her twin’s back. Then she went and sat back down on the floor where she had been playing. “She better come back soon.” She huffed.

Downstairs, Emma found Harry in Elliot and James’ bedroom putting them down for a quick nap before dinner.

“Hi, Daddy.” She whispered as she walked into the room.

Harry looked up from the baby in his arms and smiled. “Hey, Princess.” He made some space on the rocking chair he was sitting in so the young girl could sit with him. “Do you need something, Emma?”

Without replying, Emma laid her head on his arm and looked down at the sleeping blonde baby. The three of them sat like that until Harry determined that James was asleep enough to be put in his crib. He then kissed the sleeping three year old on the forehead before taking his daughter’s hand and leading her out of the room.

They walked into the kitchen where Harry picked Emma up and set her on the counter so that they were near eye level with each other. “Now, what’s wrong?”

Emma bit her lip and refused to meet her dad’s eye. Scorpius had told her not to tell, but if he was sick, she wanted him to get help.

“I think… Scorpius is sick.” She finally replied.

Harry frowned. “Why do you think he’s sick?”

“’Cause, I had to go potty, but he was already in there and he was throwing up and then he started crying.” Emma explained in a rush.

“He was crying?” Harry asked, shocked to hear that more than anything else.

Emma nodded. “And I think maybe he had too much lunch too, ‘cause when I hugged him, his tummy felt extra full.” She added as an apparent afterthought and patted her own stomach.

“Thank you very much for telling me.” Harry helped her jump down from the counter. “When Papa gets home with dinner, we’ll see what’s up with him, ok?”

“Ok.” She replied with a smile.

Harry gave her a pat on the head. “Go play.”

Ten minutes passed and Draco returned with pizza. He walked into the kitchen where Harry was setting the table and put the two boxes on the counter.

Immediately Harry approached him and sternly crossed his arms. “I think we have a problem.”

~!~

Upstairs, Scorpius was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to music. He heard a knock at his door, barely, and shouted, “What?”

The door opened some and Harry’s head popped in. “Can we come in?”

Scorpius rolled his eyes but stopped the music and sat up. “Sure, whatever.” He mumbled.

Draco followed Harry in and shut the door behind them. The latter sat on the edge of the teen’s bed while the former chose to stand.

When no one said anything and the silence started to become awkward, Scorpius spoke up. “Well, if that’s all you wanted, I’ll see you at dinner.” He then made to turn his music back on, but Harry stopped him.

“Emma came downstairs to tell me something a little while ago and we were just wondering… are you alright?” They had their suspicions, but they wanted to hear it from him.

Scorpius froze for half a second but quickly shook it off. Parents tend to see everything though.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and the blonde sighed in frustration.

“Scorpius…” That’s all it took for the boy to break down in tears. “So, you are then? …Pregnant?” He nodded and wiped at his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry.” The teen whispered and buried his face in his hands.

Harry pulled his eldest child into his arms. “It’s alright. We’re not mad at you.”

“Speak for yourself.” Draco suddenly interjected, earning himself a glare from his husband. “We had an incredibly long discussion about sex and protection with you. Then there’s also the fact that Hogwarts finally added a sex education class several years ago. So, how the hell did this happen?!”

“BECAUSE I DIDN’T KNOW!” Scorpius screamed. His face was red and wet with tears.

Draco absolutely could not believe that _that_ was the excuse his son came up with. He was about to voice this thought but Harry spoke first.

“What do you think you’re doing, Draco? We’re supposed to be comforting him right now, not yelling at him!”

“He’s _sixteen_ , Harry.” The blonde stated.

Harry suddenly stood up to be closer to eye level and put his hands on his hips. “And how old were we?” The question was obviously completely rhetorical.

“That’s different.” Draco crossed his arms belligerently but sounded slightly unsure of his response.

“How?”

Draco fumbled for an answer before finally replying with, “Because you didn’t have anyone to teach you any better.” He hadn’t even finished speaking when he realized that was, absolutely, the _stupidest_ thing he’d ever said in his entire life.

Harry was astonished. He couldn’t remember the last time Draco had something so inconsiderate. Finally, he recovered from his shock. “I grew up without parents… so I’m a slut. Is that what you’re saying?”

“No, of course not, Harry. I didn’t mean—”

“Quite frankly, Draco, I don’t care what you meant right now.” He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Obviously, you aren’t dealing with this very well. Just… go. Take the girls downstairs, wake up the boys, and go eat dinner. We’ll be down in a bit.”

The blonde attempted to apologize, but gave up quickly and left the room without another word.

“He hates me, doesn’t he?” Scorpius sniffled, on the verge of tears again.

Harry sat back down and sighed again. “No, he doesn’t hate you. We could never hate you.” He put an arm around the boy’s shoulders and Scorpius rested his head on him. “Now, what do you mean you didn’t know?”

“He’s a muggle.”

“He’s a what, now?” Harry asked, eyes going wide with shock. “A muggle?” He then started giggling in a slightly hysterical matter. “I’m sorry, Scorpius. I know it’s not funny, but you just seem to have a horrible combination of circumstances.”

The teen understood what his dad meant and managed a slight twitch of the lip in amusement. It was followed by a soft sob.

“Why don’t you tell me what happened?”

Scorpius wiped his eyes and sat up straight so he could look at his dad as he spoke. “It was when I came home for Easter holiday. His name’s Ethan. He’s nineteen and lives with his dad a few blocks away. We hang out a bit whenever I’m home from school ever since I met him a couple summers ago. Obviously, we did a little more than hang out the last time I saw him.”

“I didn’t even know you were gay.” It was the only thing Harry could think to say at the moment.

“I never said I am,” the teen said with a shrug.

“No, but-”

The teen rolled his eyes. “I can like both, can’t I?”

There was a short, awkward silence. “So… do you know anything else about him? His last name?” Harry finally asked, returning to the subject.

“He told me once, like, the day we met. Wah… wuh… it started with a W. That’s all I can remember.”

“Well…” Harry sighed. “I suppose there’s nothing we can do tonight. But tomorrow, you’re going to have to show us where he lives so we can explain everything to him and his family. And if things don’t go well, we’ll have to obliviate them.”

Scorpius didn’t like any part of that plan. He didn’t want to have to tell Ethan anything and he certainly didn’t want him to be obliviated, but he knew all of it was necessary. He nodded feebly, indicating his agreement.

“Alright then.” Harry attempted to smooth down his son’s wild hair. “Now, do you want to come downstairs and eat with us? I won’t make you, but I think you should. If not, I’ll bring you something later.”

The teen thought it over for a minute. He really didn’t feel like being around anyone at the moment, but he was also starving. “What are we having?” He’d let the answer decide for him.

“We felt like being lazy tonight so Papa went and got pizza.”

“Well… I suppose I could grace you all with my presence.” Scorpius replied cheekily as he stood up from his bed and stretched. His shirt rode up with the action and Harry noted the slight bump he saw there with no small amount of anxiety.

Harry quickly schooled his expression to one of amusement. “There’s that bratty son of mine.” He replied with a grin.

Father and son continued with their banter as they followed the smell of hot pizza. When they reached the door to the kitchen, however, Scorpius froze.

Sensing his son’s sudden immobility Harry let the partially opened door close again. He wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tightly. “I promise he does _not_ hate you. If you don’t want to speak to him though, you don’t have to. And don’t worry about anything he might say. He’s not quite stupid enough to say something in front of your brothers and sisters. I’m going to talk to him about it tonight so we’re all on the same page. Ok?”

Scorpius nodded. “Ok.” Harry smiled. “Good. You also have my permission to go back to your room if you get too uncomfortable or your father _does_ happen to say something.”

The brunette boy nodded again and followed his dad through the swinging door into the kitchen.

The chattering of the rest of the family died almost instantly as Harry and Scorpius took the two empty chairs at the oblong table. Their seats were next to each other with Lily on Scorpius’ left and James in his highchair on Harry’s right. On the other side of the blonde baby was Draco.

Luckily, Draco was sitting at one end of the table while Scorpius was on the side so he didn’t have to look directly at him.

Scorpius stared down at the slice of pepperoni pizza already on his plate. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast and had thrown-up twice since then, but he wasn’t feeling particularly like eating. He knew he had to eat though, for the baby’s sake, if not his own.

“James, you think it’s more fun to wear your food than to eat it, don’t you?”

As he took his first bite, Scorpius looked up at the child in question to see his face was covered in pizza sauce and little chunks of pizza covered his highchair. He took another bite and set the slice back down.

Tuning out the din of conversation, Scorpius slowly finished his first piece and reached for another from one of the boxes in the center of the table. At the same moment, he felt a slight tug on his left sleeve. He glanced down at his sister and she beckoned him closer.

“What?”

“Emma said you’re sick. Are you?” She whispered with wide eyes.

The teen sighed, not entirely knowing what to say. “Sort of, but not really.” He knew his answer was incredibly vague, but he wasn’t ready for _everyone_ to know just yet.

Lily looked confused. “So… you’re a little bit sick?”

“Uh… yeah.” He replied and looked away from her to stare blankly at the table. That was probably the best he’d be able to do for now.

“Do you need medicine?” The girl asked.

Scorpius released a breath, having hoped she was done pestering him. “No, it’ll go away by itself.” He finally said.

“When?”

He slammed his fists down on the table. “I don’t know, alright?!”

Realizing the room had gone deafeningly silent, Scorpius looked up to see everyone was staring at him. He stood up, nervously scratching his forearm. “I’m… I’m going to bed.”

For a moment, it looked as if Draco was going to say something, but when the blonde man opened his mouth, he suddenly winced and glared at his husband. Scorpius left before he had the chance to speak again.

“Don’t, Draco. Just don’t.” Harry said when Draco tried to speak again.

“Harry, we nee—”

“We’ll talk about it later.” Harry’s tone and hardened expression left no room for negotiation. “Are you girls done eating?” He asked, turning toward the blonde twins.

They nodded, both afraid of being yelled at and of what was actually wrong with their big brother.

“Ok, why don’t you two go on up and get ready for bed?”

“Ok, Daddy.” They chorused and hopped off their chairs. They took their dirty dishes to the sink before shuffling from the room.

“What about you, Elliot, are you full?”

The small boy nodded. “Yeah.”

“Alright then, it’s bed time for you as well.” Harry said as he began unstrapping James from his high chair. “Draco, I’m going to get the boys in their pajamas. Would you mind clearing the table?” His tone was stiff and he refused to look at the blonde man.

“I… yeah, sure. I’ll take care of it.”

With the one year old held tightly in one arm and Elliot’s hand grasping the other, the dark-haired man left the room, leaving a flustered Draco behind them.

It took nearly twenty minutes, but eventually Harry had his youngest boys cleaned up and in their pajamas.

“Papa’s mad at Scorpy.” The toddler whispered somberly once his top had been pulled over his head.

Harry pulled the blanket back and waited until he’d tucked the small boy into bed to reply. “No, Papa’s not mad at Scorpy. Or anyone else. Life just does weird things sometimes and he’s mad at that.” He smiled tightly.

“Like the time a gobstone got stuck in my nose?”

“Yeah, only a much bigger one.” Harry replied with a small chuckle.

Elliot grinned and pulled the covers up to his chin. “Can I have a story?”

“Not tonight, little love.” Harry bent and kissed his son’s forehead. “But definitely tomorrow.”

“Ok. I love you, Daddy.” The three year old whispered and snuggled further into bed.

Harry smiled and replied, “I love you too, Elliot.”

Before leaving the room, he checked on the baby already in his crib. The infant was obviously fighting sleep pretty hard, but it wouldn’t be long before he’d succumb to the sandman.

The man clicked off the light, a soft nightlight flaring to life simultaneously, and shut the door behind him.

Upstairs, Harry found Lily and Emma sitting in the same bed looking at a puzzle book. “Did you girls brush your teeth?” Their raven haired father asked. The pair nodded in unison and flashed their pearly whites. “Good job. I’ll be back up at 9:00. You can stay up until then. And just in case you’re already asleep when I come back…” Harry made his way to the bedside and gave both of his girls a goodnight kiss. “…I love you both very much.”

“We love you too.”

After leaving the twins to their play, Harry turned his attention to the door hiding his first son. He noticed the ‘Do not Disturb’ sign hung on the doorknob and checked to see if it was locked. It came as no surprise to find he couldn’t open it. It was an easy decision to give Scorpius some time to himself.

Upon entering their bedroom, Harry silently shut and locked the door behind him. Just as quietly, he stepped over to his bedside table and retrieved his wand from the drawer.

From his place in front of the vanity mirror, Draco watched his husband’s reflection move around the room as he finished brushing his hair. Remaining as wordless as the other man, he set his brush down just as Harry cast a silence barrier on the room.

Not entirely sure where to start, the brunette man blurted out, “What is wrong with you?”

Draco slowly turned around to face the angered Harry. He hesitated before softly replying, “Nothing.”

“Then why are you angry at our son who needs our love and support right now?” Harry shouted with his hands balled into fists at his sides.

“I’m not!” The blonde man cried, suddenly near tears. “I’m pissed at myself. And… and a little bit at you.” Harry scoffed, but Draco continued before he could speak. “I thought we did better than that. We told him ev-everything! Everything! Absolutely. EVERYTHING. I thought we made it clear that what happened with us wasn’t a good thing! That we were lucky we had money and resources to help make it easier! That _he’s_ lucky he has us to support him in whatever way he needs! Wh-where did we fail?!” Tears of anger and confusion began falling.

Harry rushed to his hysterical husband’s side and gently, but firmly, held his face in both hands.

“Draco, we didn’t fail. He really didn’t think it could happen. If you had bothered to actually listen, you would have heard that the other father is a muggle. Scorpius genuinely believed he couldn’t be impregnated by a muggle.” Harry calmly explained to his exasperated husband.

“That-that’s what he meant when he said he didn’t know…” Draco hung his head in shame.

“Yeah.” Harry led Draco to the bed and the pair took a seat on it. “I told him we’d go have a talk with the young man’s family tomorrow. His name’s Ethan, by the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Well go on, ring the bell.” Draco nudged his son forward.

*ding dong*

A moment later, an oddly familiar person answered the door.

“Hello we- Oliver?”

Ethan _Wood!_

“Well, well, well, Harry Potter, as I live and breathe.” The brown-haired man said as he leaned against the door frame. “What brings you here, mate?”

Harry smiled brightly at the sight of his old friend. “That’s Potter- _Malfoy_ now. And can we come in?”

Oliver backed into his home and motioned for the trio to follow him.

“Have a seat.” He gestured toward his couch. “Can I get you guys anything? A drink?”

“Fire whiskey.” Scorpius mumbled half-heartedly.

Oliver looked skeptically at the teen. “He’s kidding right?”

“Of course he is.” Draco replied with a glare toward his son. “And we’re fine.”

The older man took a seat himself and reiterated, “So what are you doing here?”

Harry glanced around the room as he asked in return, “Is your son home?”

“Not at the moment, no. Why?” Oliver asked, drawing his brows together.

The first response came in the form of Scorpius’ sobbing harshly from his spot between his parents.

Harry put an arm around his crying child. “Shh shh shh. It’ll be okay, Scorpius.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Wood asked softly.

Draco spoke up as Harry continued to calm their distressed son. “It seems we have a situation involving your son and Scorpius here.”

“What kind of situation? They’re not in any trouble are they?” Oliver asked almost angrily, leaning forward in his seat.

“Yes and no. Apparently, your nineteen year old and our sixteen year old have grown rather fond of each other and that fondness has manifested itself in the form of… a child.” The blonde man slowly and cautiously explained.

Oliver’s mouth dropped open in shock. “They… what?”

Before anyone could reply, Oliver stood from his chair and marched into the kitchen. It was silent for a few seconds before the three Potter-Malfoys heard a shout of, “Get your arse home, NOW!”

There was a whoosh of the floo before a new voice asked, “What’s going on, dad?”

“Go!”

The door to the adjoining kitchen swung open and a handsome, young version of Oliver stepped through, shortly followed by Oliver himself.

“Sit!” The older Wood commanded of his son.

“Who are they… Scorpius?” The younger brunette asked from his seat, suddenly recognizing the dark head of hair hung low between his fathers. The boy in question glanced up for a moment before burying his face in his dad’s shoulder.

Draco leaned forward, looking at the young man with scrutinizing eyes. “So, you’re Ethan?”

“Yeeaaah… Why?”

Oliver squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m only going to ask you this once, son. Did you or did you not sleep with this sixteen year old boy?”

The nineteen year old blanched. “Yes?”

_Smack!_

“Ow.” Ethan rubbed his stinging cheek. “What was that for? Sixteen is the age of consent.”

“I should hit you again for being dumb enough to have sex without protection. Even a condom…” Oliver seethed.

“What protection? Neither of us had any diseases and he’s a muggle. So what of it?” Ethan asked, thoroughly confused.

Harry giggled.

“You think this is funny, Potter?” Oliver spat.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said once he’d regained control of himself. “It’s not, I know but, Scorpius here thought _Ethan_ was a muggle and that it wasn’t possible to conceive with him.”

“Conceive?” The young brunette asked. “Conceive what? What is going on?”

Draco picked up the conversation from there. “Your escapades with my son have resulted in pregnancy.” He stated flatly.

“I-wai… How? Wha? He’s not a mu-” There was a dull thud as the young man slid from his chair to the floor, unconscious.

“Well, at least he reacted better than you did, Draco.” Harry said with a small amount of mirth.

“What happened?” The nineteen year old asked as he came to a moment later. “I thought he was a muggle.” The older teen stated as he retook his chair.

“I’m a wizard.” Scorpius finally piped up. “I thought _you_ were a muggle.”

“Can someone explain to me how you both thought you were muggles?” Oliver asked.

Ethan spoke up first. “Well, we met in muggle London. He had an mp3 player. I just assumed…”

“And he never mentioned anything magical to me, so I thought he was a muggle.” Scorpius finished.

“So…” Harry started, interrupting the silence that had fallen on the room. “What are we gonna do?”

“Get rid of it?” Ethan half-jokingly suggested.

“No!”

“No way!”  
  


“Absolutely not!” Three oldest men in the room answered simultaneously.

Ethan put his hands up in defense. “I was only joking. I know that’s not even a legal option.”

“Well, Scorpius is the one who’s pregnant.” Draco helpfully stated. “I think we should ask him what he wants to do first.”

Every eye in the room turned to the young teen positioned in the middle of the couch. “What do you want to do, Scorpius?” Harry gently asked his pregnant son.

Scorpius sniffled a little before replying, “I-I wanna keep it.

“I know I’m not ready but, I don’t think I could bear the thought of having a child out there whose life I wasn’t a part of.”

Draco ran a comforting hand over his son’s head. “That’s a very mature outlook, Scor.”

Oliver looked at his own son. “What about you?”

“I… I don’t know. I wasn’t planning on getting married or having a family any time soon.” He quietly replied.

“Whoa, back up there. No one said anything about marriage.” Draco interjected.

“Really?” Harry suddenly piped up. “I’m not saying they should get married, but I’m surprised you aren’t all for it, love. You’re the traditional one.”

Draco looked at his husband over their son’s dark head. “It’s the twenty-first century, Harry. They can co-parent without being in a relationship.”

Ethan was also surprised by this information. “At least someone’s on my side.” He mumbled.

Scorpius suddenly sobbed harshly.

“Hey, now. What’s wrong?” Harry asked the troubled teen.

“I-I don’ wanna b-be alone.” He cried, burying his face in his hands.

Harry pulled his son back into a comforting hug. “You aren’t alone. Your father and I are right here with you. Plus, Grandma Cissy, Grandpa Sirius, Grandpa Remy, Grandma Molly… everyone. No one is going to leave you alone with this.”

“May I?” A voice directly above him suddenly said.

The raven-haired man looked up to see Ethan standing in front of him. He released Scorpius and allowed the older teen to take his place.

“Scorpius…” He started softly, gaining the younger teen’s attention. “I do care about you, but I’m just not ready for a serious relationship. I won’t abandon this baby though. I promise. I’ll be there for you.” He laid a hand on the other teen’s shoulder.

Scorpius sniffled, but looked up, blue eyes meeting brown. “Maybe… maybe someday?” He whimpered.

Ethan gave him a small smile. “I won’t make any promises, but _maybe_ someday.”

~!~

“Push, Mr. Potter-Malfoy, push.” Ordered Healer Carter, the same healer who’d delivered baby James just a year and a half ago.

With a strangled cry, Scorpius did as he was told. The contraction passed and he was told he could stop pushing for the moment.

“Where’s Ethan?” The teen sobbed even as he tried to relax into the bed beneath him.

“Hush, little love. He’s on his way.” Harry reassured his son. He wasn’t completely sure though. They had sent a message to Ethan and Oliver that Scorpius had gone into labor but so far, only the latter had shown up at St. Mungo’s. “If you want, I can go check if he’s here yet.”

“Please.” Scorpius begged, looking up at his dad through his damp fringe.

Harry ran a hand through his son’s dark, sweaty hair. “I’ll be right back.”

As Harry left the room, another contraction started and Scorpius was instructed to push once again.

Suddenly, the door opened with a bang. “Scorpius!” Came a frazzled shout.

The teen in question looked toward the door and cracked a wide smile when he saw the other father of his soon-to-be-child entering the room.

“Finally.” He sobbed as the other male approached. “I-I thought you weren’t coming.”

Ethan reached Scorpius’ bedside and took a hold of his hand. “Of course I’d be here. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“What took you so long?” The raven-haired teen asked as a familiar, painful squeezing ripped through him once more.

The now twenty year old ran a hand through Scorpius’ hair as he began pushing again. “I’m so sorry. It took forever to get someone to cover my shift at work. No one wanted to come in and the owner only finally took over for me when I threatened to quit over the birth of my child.”

The contraction passed and Scorpius relaxed again. “You’re here now though.”

“Yeah, I’m here now.” Ethan replied softly, almost lovingly.

“Where’s dad?” The teen asked.

“They told us only one person could come in. Your dad tried to argue about it, but I pushed passed him. That’s why the door opened so harshly.” The young Wood explained.

“Oh…”

Ethan suddenly got nervous. “If you’d rather your dad come back, I’ll leave…”

“No!” Scorpius bellowed before gaining control of his voice. “I-I want you to stay.”

“Then I’ll stay.”

~!~

Twenty-five minutes passed before the high-pitched cries of an infant filled the room.

“Congratulations Mr. Potter-Malfoy, Mr. Wood, it’s a girl.” Healer Carter announced as he held the small bundle of joy, still connected to Scorpius by the umbilical cord, up for both men to see.

Scorpius gave a damp smile and finally fully relaxed. Ethan grinned next to him.

The healer passed the newborn off to the so far silent nurse as he moved to cut the umbilical. “Care to do the honors?” He asked of Ethan and offered a pair of clippers.

“Yeah. Sure.” The young man replied, moving to the end of the bed.

A few minutes passed as the healer and nurse finished inspecting and cleaning off the infant.

Finally, the little girl was presented to her parents, wrapped in a soft, pink blanket. “She’s perfectly healthy.” The nurse stated as she laid the small child in Scorpius’ arms.

Scorpius gave the girl a watery smile and attempted to hold back the happy tears that threatened to fall.

“She’s so small.” Ethan marveled, running a hand over the dark fuzz that adorned her head.

“Of course she is.”

“I don’t mean to interrupt…” Healer Carter started, “But we do need to take care of the afterbirth.”

“Here, let me take her.” Ethan offered as he collected the small bundle. “Can I take her to meet her family?”

Scorpius nodded his consent while the Healer replied, “By all means.”

The moment Ethan entered the waiting room; he was swarmed by both adults and children. Everyone began talking at once and the young man wasn’t sure who to address first.

“How’s Scorpius doing?” Finally made it through the din.

“He’s fine.” Ethan replied. “And please, one at a time.”

Draco stepped up next to the young man holding his first grandchild. “So a girl, huh?”

“Yeah. She’s perfect.”

A soft tug on his pant leg got Ethan’s attention. “I wanna see.” Said Elliot in his tiny voice.

Ethan knelt down so the dark-haired boy could see his niece. “She’s squishy.” He said with a small giggle.

“I’m going to go see Scorpius.” Harry suddenly announced and took his leave.

“Does she have a name?” Oliver piped up.

“Sort of.” Ethan replied as he stood back up. “We actually thought about naming her after you, dad, but that’s sort of off the table. We had talked about the name Olivia if it was a girl though. What do you think?”

Oliver held out his arms in a silent plea to hold the child. “Hi, Olivia… Wood?” He questioned as he took the girl.

Ethan ran a hand over his head, but before he could reply, “Why not Potter-Malfoy?” Draco interjected.

“I think we should leave that up to Scorpius, don’t you?” Ethan cut in before an argument could start.

Neither man answered.

~!~

“How are you feeling?” Ethan asked Scorpius when the small family was finally left alone with little Olivia sleeping in a bassinet near the bed.

Scorpius looked up at the brunette with a groggy smile. “I’m tired.” He mumbled. “But content.”

Ethan smiled back and the raven-haired teen felt his heart flutter.

“Scorpius…” The older of the two murmured. He moved from his chair to the edge of the bed. “Remember how I said ‘maybe someday’?”

The teen felt his heart skip a beat. Was this..?

“Y-yeah.” He replied, just above a whisper.

Instead of continuing with words, Ethan leaned forward and placed a small, chaste kiss on Scorpius’ pale lips.

Almost immediately, Scorpius’ lips parted and allowed Ethan’s questing tongue entrance. The kiss lasted mere seconds, but to the two young men, it felt like a lifetime.

“I think that day might be today.”

**And they all lived happily ever after. For real this time.**


	3. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did little Olivia come to be anyway?

“Hey, Scor, long time, no see.” Ethan chirped as he opened the door for his guest. Scorpius followed the older teen into the brownstone, noting his shirtlessness with a small amount of apprehension. The pair made their way up a narrow staircase to a slightly messy bedroom.

“Have a seat.” Ethan offered as he moved a few articles of clothing from the full size bed to his pile of dirty clothes in the corner. The raven-haired teen plopped himself down and got comfortable while his host tidied up a bit.

With that task completed, Ethan joined his guest on the bed, picking up a bottle from his bedside table as he did so. The older teen took a small swig. “Want some?” He then asked.

Scorpius nervously accepted the bottle. “What is it?”

“Whiskey.”

Scorpius had drank a little before at parties at school and he wanted Ethan to think he was cool, so he downed a small sip of the brown liquid. He grimaced as it burned its way down his throat and he coughed slightly.

“Smooth.” He choked out handing the bottle back over. Ethan took another drink before capping the bottle and setting it aside.

“So,” Ethan began, leaning back on his forearms. “What do you wanna do?”

Trying to keep his eyes off the other boy’s naked torso, Scorpius shrugged. “I don’t know. Listen to music, maybe.”

The older of the two grabbed a remote from next to the whiskey bottle and clicked on his stereo. Pounding rock immediately began playing.

“You okay, Scor?” Ethan asked a few minutes later, having noticed the younger boy’s trepidation.

“Yeah.” The young raven sighed.

Ethan sat up straight. “You sure? You seem tense.”

“School’s just a lot right now.” Scorpius replied. “It’s almost the end of the year and exams are coming up.”

“And you go to boarding school?”

Scorpius nodded. “Yeah. I’m just home for the Easter holiday.”

The brunette teen suddenly laid a hand across Scorpius’ shoulders. “Why don’t I help you with that stress.” He whispered practically in the other boy’s ear.

“Uhhh… okay, I guess.” Scorpius stuttered, secretly wanting the touch of the older teen.

“Here, let me just…” Ethan scooted behind Scorpius, placing a leg on either side of the smaller body. Before getting started, he took a quick swig of the whiskey still on his nightstand. He offered the bottle once more, but was turned down.

“Alright, let’s see. How’s this?” He started softly rubbing the raven-haired boy’s shoulders.

Scorpius’ head fell forward. “That’s nice.” He muttered.

It was silent between the pair for a few minutes, nothing but the pounding bass making a sound, as Ethan worked the knots from his guest’s shoulders.

As he worked his way downward, Ethan noted a growing difficulty in his rubbing from the awkward angle of his wrists. “You know what, why don’t you lie down and take your shirt off? Get more comfortable.”

Scorpius glanced over his shoulder at a smiling Ethan. “Yeah, okay.”

The dark-haired teen quickly did what was suggested. Then he let out a squeak when the older boy suddenly sat on his arse.

Ethan leaned forward, already working on the other’s shoulders again. “Just relax.” He whispered in Scorpius’ ear, causing the smaller body to shudder.

The younger boy attempted to do what he was told, but he was too nervous to fully relax, despite the ministrations being applied to his body.

The pair was silent again as Ethan made his way down the naked back before him.

Ethan backed up some as he made his way downward. When he reached the other teen’s denim clad arse, he couldn’t help but to give it a good squeeze. He was startled slightly when he received a soft moan in response.

“Oh.” He leaned forward so he was practically lying on top of the smaller body. “You like that?” He purred, his hot breath ghosting over Scorpius’ ear.

With this new position, Scorpius could feel the other boy’s erection pressing against him. He released another breathy moan.

The older boy nipped the shell of the ear in front of him. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He said and began to gently move against the other body.

A minute passed as Ethan continued to dry hump the boy beneath him. He finally had the sense to stop and ask, “Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes.” Scorpius practically whined.

Ethan chuckled lightly. “Good. Good. Now flip over.”

Scorpius did as he was told and immediately found his lips being assaulted by the other boy’s. He automatically opened his mouth and allowed Ethan’s tongue entrance. He could taste the whiskey on the other’s breath still.

Finally, Ethan pulled away from other’s mouth only to trail kisses down the pale jaw and neck in front of him.

“I-I want you.” Scorpius nervously murmured.

“Yeah?” Ethan asked, then said, “I’ve wanted you pretty much since we met. But I had to wait until you were sixteen.”

“For real?”

“Does it feel like I’m for real?” He asked, thrusting his hard-on against the smaller boy beneath him.

“Yeeess.” Scorpius moaned at the delightful friction against his own burgeoning flesh.

With that, Ethan leaned down and sucked a hardened nipple into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth.

“Aah.”

“You like that?” Ethan asked for the second time.

“I like everything you do to me.” Scorpius replied breathily.

Ethan leered down at him from his place between the other’s thighs. “Is that so?”

“Yeeaaah.” He groaned as the larger body above him began moving again.

The kissing began again and the pair of boys spent the next few minutes rocking against each other, just enjoying the feel of the other.

“You… are wearing… entirely too much.” Ethan panted at last, his hands headed south toward the other boy’s zipper.

“You too.” Scorpius replied just as out of breath.

Ethan quickly divested them of the rest of their clothing before settling on his knees between pale thighs.

“And you’re sure you’re okay with this?” The brunette asked warily. “I don’t want to make you do something you’re not ready for.”

Scorpius found himself sitting up. “I like you.” He replied simply before engaging in another scorching kiss.

Ethan lowered the other boy onto the bed once more. “Let me know if I go too far though.” He whispered as he broke the kiss to dig through his nightstand drawer.

“’kay.”

Once he’d found the bottle he was looking for, Ethan returned his attention to the body splayed before him, specifically the hard cock that was waiting for his touch. He wrapped one large hand around the appendage and gave it a few strokes, earning him a soft moan.

“Nooo.” Scorpius whined when the hand was taken away. He nearly screamed a moment later when a hot mouth descended around his erection. “Holy fuuuck.”

Ethan slurped his way up and down the flesh in his mouth, drawing more and more in unto his nose settled in the soft, dark curls at the base with every down stroke.

“Oh, god.” Scorpius panted. “I-I’m gonna… gonna come.”

All movement ceased and the older boy released the cock he’d been lavishing with attention.

“Why..?”

The brunette boy leered up at Scorpius. “I’m not ready for you to come.”

“Oh.”

A moment passed where Ethan fiddled with the bottle he’d retrieved from his bedside table. Suddenly, Scorpius felt a wet finger circling his virgin hole. He held his breath as the digit pushed passed the tight ring of muscle.

“Hey, breathe, baby, breathe.” Ethan murmured soothingly.

Scorpius released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

After a short amount of time, a second finger joined the first and Scorpius cried out. The fingers stilled, allowing the muscle around them to become accustom to the intrusion.

“Ready?” Ethan asked a moment later.

“Yeah.” The two fingers began pumping in and out once more.

Finally, it was time to add the third finger. Ethan added more lubricant before slowly inserting the last digit.

“W-wait” Scorpius cried. The older boy complied immediately, not wanting to scare or harm the boy during what was obviously his first time.

“Okay, you can move.” The raven-haired teen said a few minutes later.

Ever so slowly, the fingers deep inside his body began sliding in and out, quickly finding a comfortable pace for the younger of the two.

Several minutes passed and Ethan deemed Scorpius sufficiently prepared. He moved to his knees and picked up the bottle of lube once more. “And you still want to keep going?” He asked just to be sure.

Scorpius nodded his assent, dark hair flopping unceremoniously.

“Give me your hand.” The older boy gently ordered. Ethan took the offered appendage and flipped it palm up. Then he squirted a little lube into. Lastly, he guided the hand toward his own raging hard on.

Taking the hint, Scorpius wrapped his hand around the other’s cock and pumped it a few times to spread the lube.

“That’s it, baby.” Ethan breathed, thrusting lightly along with the pumping. “Okay. That’s good. Ready?”

“Can… can I ask you a question first?” Scorpius asked timidly.

Ethan paused. “Sure.”

“Have you ever done this before?”

The older boy gave his bed partner a soft smile. “Not with another guy.” He replied.

Scorpius nodded. “Okay, you can continue.”

Ethan gripped the base of his erection in his hand and guided it toward the stretched pucker awaiting him. Beneath him, Scorpius’ breathing sped up. He slowly pushed passed the ring of muscle guarding the boy’s most intimate place.

“Fuck.” He groaned. “You’re tight.”

Scorpius’ blue eyes squeezed shut as tears pricked at them.

Once fully seated, Ethan paused and waited for the smaller body to get used to the larger intrusion. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

After a few moments passed, Scorpius experimentally shifted to slide the cock inside him out slightly. The pain was mostly gone now.

“R-ready.”

Almost at once, Ethan pulled back until just the tip remained. He slowly slid forward again until his hips were resting against the slimmer ones beneath his own stocky body.

“That feels… so good.” He breathed and leaned forward to kiss the younger boy as he started a slow, but firm pace.

A few slow, deep thrusts passed before something was struck inside Scorpius’ body that had him seeing stars and moaning, “Ethan!”

“Yes, baby!” Ethan groaned in response as he started to speed up.

Scorpius’ arms come up to wrap around the larger body above him, nails digging into tan shoulders.

“Harder!” The raven-haired teen suddenly demanded.

“You… sure?” Ethan panted between thrusts.

Scorpius nodded, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

Ethan brought their lips together once more as he complied.

Finally, Scorpius felt his orgasm building once again. “I’m close.” He breathed between harsh kisses.

“Me too. Me too.” The older teen panted above.

Supporting his weight on a single forearm, Ethan moved his right hand down to wrap around Scorpius’ bouncing erection. “Come for me, baby.” He commanded.

Almost instantly, Scorpius’ small, pale body stiffened. His hips bucked up and he came with a strangled cry of, “Ethan!”

Above him, the older boy gave a few hard thrusts before shouting his own release. “Scor!” He bellowed, pressing his hips firmly against the lithe ones beneath him, riding out his orgasm.

Ethan tumbled to the side a moment later so as not to crush his smaller bed partner.

“How was that?” Ethan asked a little while later once their breathing had returned to a semblance of normal.

“I’m a little sore,” Scorpius started, “But that was awesome.”

The brunette turned onto his side and threw an arm over the other boy. “Good. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I feel like a need a shower now though.”

“Yeah. We can do that really quick.” Ethan chuckled.

“We?” Scorpius squeaked.

Ethan laughed. “We just had sex, but you’re too nervous to shower together?”

Scorpius face turned pink.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up.”

Twenty minutes later and the pair of boys were clean and dressed once more.

“So, Scor. What do you wanna do now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on facebook for updates here: https://www.facebook.com/natasha.kochis.3

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on facebook for updates here: https://www.facebook.com/natasha.kochis.3


End file.
